Amor Além do Tempo
by Miko Goddess Kagome
Summary: Kagome é jogada de volta ao tempo; Ela irá encontrar o amor na pessoas mais inesperada. Espero que gostem da história. KagomeXInuTashio.
1. Chapter 1

Amor Além do Tempo

Originalmente : A Love Beyond Time.

Autor: Miko Goddess Kagome

Beta/Tradução: xXxLadyColdxXx

Resenha: Kagome é jogada de volta ao tempo; Ela irá encontrar o amor na pessoas mais inesperada. Espero que gostem da história. KagomeXInuTashio.

**Cápitulo 1: Viajando pelo tempo.**

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Kagome estava irritadíssima com os desaforos de Inuyasha. Mais uma vez ele visitara Kikyo e esfregara em sua cara o quão melhor ela era. Kikyo isso Kikyo aquilo...Há muito tempo Kagome sabia que não amava Inuyasha mas ela tinha obrigações para com ele.

"Bem feito Inuyasha! Seu sem coração...Miroku?Sango? Vou pra casa agora mesmo!

"Você é quem sabe Kagome, faça o que achar melhor"

"Vejo vocês mais tarde"

Kagome saiu e suspirou. Mesmo não amando Inuyasha magoava muito em ser comparada com Kikyo. Kagome melhorara muito ao passar daqueles dois anos enquanto procurava pelos cacos de jóias. Ela era capaz de usar arco e flechas e usar seus poderes Miko perfeitamente.

Kagome tinha algumas noções de como lidar com espadas, ela era auto didata já que Inuyasha sempre a protejera ele não achava necessário que ela aprendesse a usar uma espada. Kagome estava tão pensativa que nem percebeu que já estava de frente ao poço.

Ela suspirou e disse "É agora ou nunca...apenas gostaria que ele fosse melhor pra mim...as vezes eu queria tanto que eu não fosse dessa era, mas eu sei que vim por uma razão...só espero descobrir logo! Espero que mamãe esteja em casa!"

Dando uma última olhada para a era feudal Kagome pulou dentro do poço. Ela sentiu a mesma luz azul cheia de magia que ela sempre sentia ao atravessar o tempo. Quando a luz acabou Kagome olhou para os céus...céus? Algo de muito errado acontecera, o poço não a levou embora da era feudal, já que ela podia ver os mesmos campos de uvas que ela conhecia. Entretanto não era o mesmo local que ela conhecia, porém ela não consegui saber o que. Seus pensamentos foram enterrompidos por um grito.

"O que é aquilo! Alguém precisa de ajuda!"

Kagome correu em direção dos gritos e encontrou uma criança não mais velha do que 5 anos e em frente à criança havia um bearyoukai. Sem pensar duas vezes Kagome a atacou com seu arco e flecha e em segundos purificou bearyoukai.

Depois de lutar com aquela criatura ela correu para assistir a criança e ao se aproximar ela notou que aquela aura é muito conhecida.

Sesshomaru? Como pode ser?Nossa sera que viajei tanto no tempo?Sesshomaru pobrezinho ele está tão ferido , devo ajudá-lo.

Kagome pegou Sesshomaru em seus braços e foi em direção a um rio. Ao começar a limpar suas feridas Kagome sentiu que ele estava acordando e automaticamente tentou acalmá-lo. Algo que não funcionou.

"Por favor pequeno calminha! Só quero te ajudar!"

"Quem é você?"

"Meu nome é Kagome, eu estava andando pela floresta quando te encontrei ferido todo cheio de sangue...então vim limpar seus ferimentos quando você acordou"

"Desculpe..mas por que você está me ajudando? A maioria dos humanos não ajudam demônios"

"Verdade porém eu sou Miko e seja lá quem for que precise de minha ajuda eu estarei lá para ajudar."

"Mikos não ajudam apenas matam demônios"

"A maioria sim, mas eu sou diferente eu os ajudo. Acho que é por isso que estou aqui na Terra"

"Você é estranha"

"Você não faz a menor idéia...bom agora deixe-me continuar a te limpar e então te levar de volta aos seus pais"

"Bom"

"Aliás qual é seu nome pequenino?"

"Sou o príncipe Sesshomary das terras do Oeste"

Sesshomaru sentou-se assim Kagome poderia limpar suas feridas. Depois de ter suas feridas limpas e com suas devidas bandagens feitas Kagome fez o jantar e colocou Sesshomaru na cama.

Ao amanhecer Kagome preparava o café da manhâ quando percebeu que o pequeno príncipe acordara.

"Bom dia Sesshomaru."

"Bom dia Kagome…o que você está fazendo?"

"Estou faznedo café da manhã."

"Tem um cheiro ótimo, o que é?"

"Mingau de Aveia… depois do café e depois de organizer tudo aqui vamos ir para as terras do

"Por que?"

"Porque vou te legar pra casa. Você não quer?"

"Eu quero"

"Tudo pronto! Vamos!"

"Ok."

"Qual é o caminho?"

"Por aqui….eu acho"

Sesshomaru apontou pra frente e eles seguiram. Andavam e andavam…com alguns descansos. Quando o sol estava sumindo eles decidiram acampar. O mesmo processo aconteceu por alguns dias.

Kagome and Sesshomaru gastaram duas semanas e durante este period ambos se apegaram muito, era como se o pequeno tivesse uma mãe. Sesshomaru finalmente perguntou se Kagome poderia ser sua mãe Kagome ser chamada de mãe se repetira, já que Shippo também a considerava uma.

**Flashback**

_Kagome and Shippo sentavam-se perto de um, Miroku estava sem consciência e com um enorme galo em sua. Sango parecia feliz pelo que fizera com Miroku. Inuyasha estava em um lugar incerto não sabido fazendo algo ainda mais desconhecido. Shippo estava inconfortável até que Kagome o pegou em seus braços e lhe deu um enorme abraço_

"_Shippo. o que há de errado?"_

"_Não é nada Kagome…"_

_"Por favor me diga, seja lá o que for nós vamos enfrentar juntos_"

"_Bom Kagome sabe…eu queria saber se você ….se….você queria ser minha mãe."_

"_Mesmo Shippo_? _…claro…Eu adoraria ser sua mãe."_

_Ambos Shippo e Kagome choraram de alegria…Sango que ouviu a história inteira estava feliz por ver que por mais que eles tivessem muitos problemas pelo menos em algum momento eles puderam ter cinco minutinhos de paz"_

**Fim do Flashback**

"Kagome? Kagome?"

"Huh desculpe…o que foi?"

"Kagome já chegamos?"

"Não sei Sesshomaru."

"Como assim você não sabe mãe? …"

"Querido eu nunca estive aonde estamos indo então não sei o quaõ longe é."

"Okay…olhe Kagome, Kagome eu acho que estamos chegando"

"Bom pois meus pés estão acabados."

Ao se aproximarem do Castelo no meio das terras do Oeste havia dois youkai, que pelo visto havia os seguido, Um deles era um lobo e o outro um dragão e tudo que eles queriam era um belo jantar. Kagome sentiu a presença de algo estranho.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Sim?"

" Querido suba nas minhas costas, quero dar uma corridinha e com você nas minhas costas vai ser melhor ainda"

"Okay."

Kagome tinha um simples plano de corer pela clareira assim chegando peto do castelo e devolvendo Sesshomaru. Enquanto o pequeno estava a salvo em suas costas porém sentiu seu corpo bater no chão quando os youkai os atacaram. Ela logo colocou um barreira em Sesshomaru e o mandou corer sem para até chegar ao castelo e ela se viraria com os monstrous. A luta começara.

"Mulherzinha de uma figa! Você deixou nosa sobremesa corer! Você vai morrer! "

" Você pode até tentar feioso! Mas não fique muito esperançoso!."

O youkai lobo a atacou primeiro mas ele não era rápido, ele colocou suas garras pra fra para estraçalhar Kagome. Kagome prevue o ataque e pulou pra trás e chutou o lobo bem no estômago, e em seguida o purificou. O lobo agonizou. Já o dragão acou interessante que uma miko estivesse por aquelas bandas.

"Bom Miko e eu achei que você fosse apenas uma humana, por que escondeu seus poderes? "

"Porque Youkais achariam que sou uma presa fácil, preciso de uma boa luta de vez em quando...eu não mato sem motivo"

"Vocês Mikos são todos iguais matando youkais…minha pergunta é por que você estava com aquela criança sendo que vocês as matam? "

"Eu não preciso em explicar pra você."

Kagome jogou uma fleche que não pegou mas ela não desistiu e continuou seu ataque. Ela o viu fogir pelos ares e com suas asas o seguiu. Com uma espada ela foi ao ataque mast eve seu braço esuqerdo ferido.

"Maldição!", exclamou.

Sesshomaru correndo notou que Kagome precisava de ajuda, então foi atrás de seu pai. Os seguranças do castelo abriram as portas e deixaram o garoto corer para seu pai.

"Sesshomaru onde diabos você esteve!."

"Isso não é o que importa agora pai….Kagome precisa de ajuda e eu acho que um youkai vai matá-la!"

"O que você está falando?"

"Kagome está em perigo youkas estavam atrás de nós e ela me mandou aqui para eles não me matarem…você precisa a ajudar"

"Calminha onde ela está?"

"Na clareira meia milha daqui, você tem de ir depressa. "

Inu-Tashio não perdeu tempo, correu e tão rápido que ninguém pod ever. Ao chegar na clareira viu a briga entre um youkai e uma humana. Inu-Tashio estava impressionado com o poder dela, ela atacava o youkai com perfeição, mesmo assim com seu braço machucado ela continuou até que o dragão caiu no chão sem forças.


	2. AN

Meus caros leitores. Minha história está sendo traduzido de Inglês para Português. Meu beta foi super ocupado, mas a história original esta em Inglês se você gostaria de lê-lo. Lamento por quaisquer erros nesta nota. eu estou usando google tradutor para escrever esta nota. beijos


End file.
